


Crows Resting on Telephone Poles

by knightswhosay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles and ficlets about various characters and ships. Character or ship will be indicated in Chapter Title. I am willing to take requests for various characters/ships.</p><p>Excerpt: "That winter, after one of their practices, the third-years treat their juniors to hot chocolate and even Shimizu comes along. The identical expressions on Nishinoya's and Hinata's face are hilarious and Daichi looks around at everyone smiling and suddenly thinks, I will miss this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sawamura Daichi

Daichi likes the winter. Not because he likes the snow or the cold, although both of those things are nice in moderation, but because he likes the kind of warm that you can only get in winter, the warmth of coming inside from the cold, when you can barely feel your nose and cheeks are a bright pink, the warmth of sitting by a fireplace, drinking tea or reading and seeing how close you can edge to the fire before it's too hot. And Daichi thinks that it's a similar warmth to that of the third-years' smiles, a mixture of understanding and hope and a passion that runs all the deeper for all the times life has tried to beat it back.

That winter, after one of their practices, the third-years treat their juniors to hot chocolate and even Shimizu comes along. The identical expressions on Nishinoya's and Hinata's face are hilarious and Daichi looks around at everyone smiling and suddenly thinks, _I will miss this._

After that he does not dare to look at any of the third-years faces because he does not want to be reminded of spring. 


	2. Tsukishima Kei

Kei knows something is wrong. It's obvious and no one else has noticed and he thinks he is going insane. Practice itself is normal; Hinata is being annoying loud and Kageyama is stalking about all Napolean-like. Nishinoya is making up shonen manga names for basic moves and Tanaka is whooping. But there is something wrong.

Sawamura recieves are solid, as always, and more accurate than his, but they seem, to him, soft, not quite going as far as they usually do. Sugawara and Azumane have been paired up together since the beginning of practice, which is not unusual, but they are not looking at each other and they are not pats on the back and jibes about Azumane's glass heart.

He looks around for Yamaguchi, who is far more empathetic than he and understands body language far better even Kei is better at observing it. Yamaguchi is standing by the coach, murmuring, and when Kei's gaze meets the coach's and the coach stares back, he realizes he has noticed too.

Kei looks down at the floor. He is a first-year with development-impaired motivation. It is not his place, not his duty, to motivate them. It is the captain's or the coach's or maybe Ennoshita's. Not his.

He looks back up. The coach is still glaring at him. He sighs and trudges over to where Sawamura is taking a water break. Sawamura looks surprised to see him.

“You know,” Kei starts, “people keep on bothering me for not being motivated as those idiots over there,” he gestures at Hinata and Kageyama, “but I thought that the captain and the third-years were supposed to serve as examples to their unenlightened kohai.” Kei looks around him. The whole gym has fallen silent. Tanaka is grimacing at his rudeness and Hinata looks as if Kei had magically grown a third-head. “Of course, I don't really care, but—”

“You're right.” Sawamura says and straightens. He looks around the room and, Kei guesses, meets the eyes of the other third-years. “We've acted disgraceful today. I hope you'll forgive us.”

He shrugs and starts to turn away. “It's not me you have to worry about.”

A few minutes later, Yamaguchi catches up to him. “Tsukki, did you really say that so meanly?”

He says, in his most completely bored voice, “It worked didn't it. Come on, let's go practice receives, since that's what we're so horrible at.”


	3. Yamaguchi Tadashi

 Tadashi likes soft things. He likes soft comforters and pillows and still has a few stuffed animals from his childhood. His room is kept comfortably untidy and lit by gentle lamps. His mother knows his fondness for soft things, how they help with his nightmares, and always does her best to keep in mind how tactile he is when shopping for his clothes (a task which Tadashi has started doing more of recently, but he always appreciates her concern).

So he is surprised when, one day during volleyball practice, Tsukki spikes the ball and he goes _oh_ and suddenly understands the appeal of sharp corners and angles and straight lines that might taper off but never ever curve.


	4. Kagesuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 2 of Kagesuge on tumblr. Prompt: crossdressing.

Tobio couldn’t quite believe his eyes. He had been told that this was just a normal gathering of the volleyball club, just spending time together when they weren’t too busy with school or volleyball. And first, it did seem to be just that.

But then, Suga walked in, flustered from being late, and totally shattered the illusion.

He was wearing a dress.

And not like a joke dress, the kind boys sometimes had to wear to raise money for their class or something like that. But an actual pretty dress. That he looked nice in. Tobio didn’t know boys could even look nice in dresses.

Nobody said anything about it. Hinata’s eyes might have bulged just a bit and Tsukishima was muttering something to Yamaguchi, but both of those were normal and did not address the fact that Sugawara-senpai was sitting in the middle of the floor in a dress. And looked pretty in it.

“Kageyama, are you okay?” Suga said, and all of a sudden his face blocked up the rest of Tobio’s field of vision. “You look red.” He pressed his hand against Tobio’s forehead. “You’re warm too.”

“Maybe he’s jealous,” the captain said. Tobio stared at him. Sawamura’s mouth curved.

“Jealous? Of what?”

“Your dress, probably.”

Suga looked down at Tobio. “Do you want to try it on? You can if you want. Although, you’re taller than me so it may be too short.”

“No,” Tobio’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “No, I—it looks good on you.”

“Thank you,” Suga smiled at him; Tobio’s brains started malfunctioning. “But are you sure—”

“Yes.”

“Well then, next time I’ll bring a longer one for you to try on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readings. And don't miss my collection of Rule 63 Haikyuu drabbles, titled "I Don't Do Boys".


	5. Iwaizumi & Oikawa [friendship]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Iwaizumi & Oikawa friendship fic.

**Day's End**

Hajime trudged out of the locker room and outside, sitting down on a wooden bench. A few minutes later, he heard the gym door open, immediately followed by the excited voices of girls. He groaned and slid down until he was lying on the bench. He closed his eyes.

 

“Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan.” Someone shook him, chanting his name. Hajime blinked and stared up Oikawa’s face, which blocked the setting sun.

“What?” he asked, groggy and annoyed.

Oikawa’s petulant expression melted into a relaxed smile. “It’s time to go home, Silly. Unless you’re turning into one of those weirdos who want spend all day at school.”

Hajime huffed and sat up.


	6. Kuroken

**Waiting**

Kenma is sitting there, waiting. His DS blinks every time he tries to turn it on—its completely dead and he doesn’t know what’s taking Kuroo so long only that he is tired of waiting and wants to Kuroo to come now. He sits there and watches as lingering teammates wander out of the locker room. When Kuroo finally emerges, his hair is wet and he looks uncomfortable in his clothes, as if his body was not completely dry when he put them on. 

“Kenma! I didn’t realize you were still waiting.”

Kenma shrugs. “I didn’t know you were going to take a shower.”

Kuroo sits down on Kenma’s bench. “Sorry, I should have told you.” Kenma feels Kuroo’s gaze. “Hey, you’re not on your game.”

“Out of battery,” Kenma responds, determinedly looking at the horizon.

“Now I’m really impressed. How did you spend your time?”

Kenma shrugs again. “I waited.”


End file.
